


Mating season

by PinkSparkleSoup



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bodily Fluids, Grinding, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, awkward horny teenagers, mating display
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleSoup/pseuds/PinkSparkleSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really understands how ghouls work, but the local residents of the chateau are about to get an unexpected lesson in ghoul biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating season

**Author's Note:**

> So let me just tell you a thing. I was driving home from a trip to my parents today when i looked out my window and saw a fuckin pigeon sexing it up with a lady. he was bouncing and fanning his tail and shit, it was cute but i almost rammed up the ass of a truck so that wasnt fun.
> 
> But it made me think... ghouls probably have a mating tactic of some sort, they just gotta, why give em a big fancy whatsit that lights up all colorful n shit without it having a secondary purpose of sorts.
> 
> this justifies my idea that ghouls have Heat/mating cycles also because i think the idea of Urie bouncing about making 'wooh' noises while waving his kagune everywhere would be fuckin funny.

It all started on a Thursday morning, nothing in particular had warned the residents of the Chateau what was about to happen, nothing at all, It only dawned upon them when it was too late.

 

Breakfast was normal, Urie was quiet, Mutsuki was quieter, Shirazu accidentally used orange juice instead of milk in his cereal again, very very _normal._ Sasaki was already prepared for the day having woken up the ungodly hour of 4am just to go through his morning routine.

 

The first sign was unnoticed, everyone thought it to be a simple strange one time happening. Urie made a loud sound, His focus entirely on the news paper in front of him, but for some unknown reason he released a noise crossed between a growl and a whine. Even he looked surprised it happened, his head rising to look at everyone staring at him.

 

“the fuck?” he just muttered, a powdering of blush spreading on his cheeks. 

 

Shirazu snorted “You okay? what did you read, did the word promotion come up?”

 

“ha ha. very funny, I dunno why i did that.”

 

There was a pause, everyone was quiet again, staring at Urie as if he were going to make the noise again. but he didnt, he just glared at his newspaper, shrugging off the feeling of numerous eyes on him.

 

_that was fucking stupid_

 

—-

 

The second sign was when things got concerning. a few times during the day he had heard the same noise come from the others quite a few times, he had assumed they were just the kids making jokes about Urie. But when Shirazu walks into the living room, his face flushed and strangely panting.

 

“Shirazu are you alright?” Sasaki asked, his voice peaking in concern.

 

“N-Nah, sassan my body is like… its on fire. its so hot, even with all my clothes off its burning”

 

“Have you had a cold shower yet?”

 

“Y-yeah, nothin’s working! am i gonna die? is this some weird ghoul disease? man i don't wanna die from a ghoul disease i wanna die a cool way like fightin the owl!”

 

“Youre not going to die, go take some anti-inflamatory pills and lay down on the couch, I’ll call our Doctor and see when he can come in”

 

With that Shirazu, though struggling, made his way to the bathroom and into the medicine cabinet while Sasaki called up their GP… who was inconveniently on _HOLIDAYS AT THE MOMENT_

 

_Oh my god what if hes actually going to die? what if it is a ghoul disease? i cant have dead sick children!_

 

As his thoughts raced Mutsuki stepped out of his room, wearing a loose T-shirt and shorts, he was sweating, the poor boy also out of breath an looking more tired than ever, He whined low in his throat and pushed himself against the wall just to hold himself up on his feet.

 

“Oh no, not you too! Mutsuki are you alright?”

 

“…hot” was the only answer he got, the boy quietly making his way to the kitchen to lay down on the cold tiles in an attempt to cool himself down.

 

—-

 

The third sign, Sasaki was ready to pull his hair out, three of his wards were practically naked spread out on any cold surface they could find, primarily tiles and hardwood floorboards, Sasaki had to physically pull Mutsuki out of the refrigerator at least twice. And the amount of groaning, whining, those weird growls more frequent in Shirazu and Urie, and mutsuki having great difficulty holding his body up even on all fours.

 

It was _very fucking bad_ In Sasaki’s opinion, very very very fucking bad. After reading through as many of his biology books, ghoul texts, anything he could find that helped him that didn't suggest the common flue or _cancer,_ nothing seemed to tell him what was going on.

 

There was a loud groan from Urie as he rolled on his side, he curled in on himself, and suddenly Urie’s kagune sprang from his shoulder covered in a thick oily fluid, The following sound was almost a sigh of relief, Urie reaching out to slap Shirazu in the leg and prompt him to do the same.

 

Mutsuki followed along too, the two boys sighing as well as their kagunes both slid free. Sasaki, who was sitting on the couch watching this all happen, just groaned angrily as he watched the floor slowly gather the liquid in thick puddles.

 

“Everyone feel better?” he asked

 

They all grunted, which he assumed to be a yes. At least they were feeling a little better, but that didn't change the sheer amount of fluids on the ground, a mix of sweat and what he would only assume to be RC cells, he didn't want to have to clean it all, hell he didn't even want to touch it when he considered how unhygienic that would be.

 

“Everyone still hot?”

 

_grunt_

 

“Anything new other than the kagunes?”

 

“Ah, i have a raging boner does that count?” the ginger laughed under his breath

 

Urie scoffed, “shirazu what the fuck” as he rolled onto his stomach and barked out a pained noise before recoiling onto his side. Apparently the boy hadn't realised his own problem until just now. Mutsuki was hiding behind the couch, making no sound but his occasional whines.

 

And thats when it all clicked.

 

Sasaki sighed into his hands _“_ You have got to be kidding me”

 

“Whats wrong sassan?” Came Mutsuki’s quiet voice behind the furniture

 

“Youre in heat”

 

“were what?”

 

“Youre in _Heat,_ You, Urie, Shirazu, i haven't heard from saiko, but you're all in _Heat_.”

 

Shirazu laughed under his breath “Oh my god, really? Like how animals do?”

 

“Im going to call the CCG and get them to set up reinforced rooms in the holding cells of cochlea”

 

“noooo i don’t want to stand up”

 

“Mutsuki did you piss yourself?”

 

“Shirazu don’t fuckin look at me you asshat! Turn around!”

 

This time Urie kicked Shirazu in the shin. “Dude leave him alone, or ill tell him it was really you who peed the bed during the training camp two years ago”

 

“you FUCKER”

 

—-

 

“…They said it cant be done in time and i dont know what to do, Mutsuki is locked in the bathroom but Urie is really eager to get in and just… what the fuck am I doing, did you have to do this with me?”

 

Arima chuckled on the other side of the receiver

 

“You did, at least three times, we made sure you didn't remember any of it”

 

“Seriously? what did you do? what did _I_ do?”

 

“well you… were noisy… and made a lot of fluids, Akira came over once to watch you and and she had to throw out her favourite pair of leggings-”

 

“-Oh my god, stop stop stop stop stop dont tell me any more. just… what did you do to make it happen…less?”

 

“There was nothing we could do but wait it out. If you left your room we would put you back in and repeat till it was over, it was actually quite easy”

 

Sasaki fakes a cry, but in a way he really wanted to. This was _stressful as hell_ to say the least. trying to prevent your own ‘children’ from having sex was exhausting, especially with them being strong half ghouls who were super determined to mate.

 

In the kitchen he heard a plate fall to the floor and what sounded like sobbing.

 

“You just need to make sure Shirazu and Urie don't touch either Mutsuki or Saiko, I understand the situation is precarious but an unwanted pregnancy can cause some trouble with the facility”

 

“Well i don't think shirazu is much of a problem i think he just really wants a sandwich. Urie on the other hand, i think hes head butting the wall next to the bathroom, hes stretched thin.”

 

“Who would have thought a boy like him would have a libido that strong”

 

“Arima this is inappropriate”

 

“im just saying its surprising”

 

“Im gonna go now”

With that Sasaki promptly hung up his phone and dumped it on the living room table. In the distance he heard a door creek and his heart leapt into his throat. With more speed than he was used to the man stood and raced to the bathroom, passing Shirazu in the kitchen who was face down on a piece of bread. Urie was still in the hallway, his kagune flaring, twitching, pulses of sparking color igniting and fading over and over, the boy was leaning against the wall panting like he’d run a marathon.

 

“Youre not going in there Urie” Sasaki stated firmly as he passed him, checking that the door was properly locked, before walking upstairs to check if Saiko was alright. He rapped his knuckles against the wood as softly as he could, and the meek voice of Saiko came from the other side. “Im not feeling okay Mamman, i think im going to stay in bed”

 

“Thats okay sweetie i was just checking to see if you needed something”

 

“m’ okay”

 

That was all he needed to know. At least Saiko was in her room, upstairs, safe from the horny boys downstairs who probably really lacked the physical strength to climb them anyway. 

 

Sasaki had the feeling tonight was going to be a very long and very painful night.

 

—-

 

One in the morning was not a good time to be pulling a grown man off another grown man but Sasaki has somehow reached such a point. Urie struggled weakly against him, writhing in his arms, rolling his shoulders and flaring his kagune in a display of territorial dominance, anything to get Sasaki to let him go.

 

Mutsuki however was a different story, the boy completely undressed at this stage, no care for what others saw of him, his binder had a rip through the side of it and was discarded in the corner of the bathroom. And what was worst was the coating of slick liquid across the boys thighs, on the tiles of the floor, some on Uries face _oh god eew no ew eew ew no urie oh my god._

 

“Sassan please…” Mutsuki whined with need. _I don’t deserve this! Mutsuki put your clothes on, no dont present to me oh my fucking god should you stop this is so inappropriate_! Sasaki just wanted to scream, he wanted to just wrap all the kids in blankets and cram them into their own rooms where they wont try to fuck each other. Or at least not as open and aggressively as they are right now.

 

Again and again Urie let out that weird growl-whine noise which sasaki had subtly named the mating call, his kagune was increasing in its brightness the more he flared it but it had somehow not cut him in any way, like it was soft but hard at the same time. Definitely a mating display.

 

If these kids make him miss sleep for another day he promises himself he will _NOT_ let them live this down, with such a self confirmed statement he shook Mutsuki off of his leg, sock now thoroughly soaked, and dragged an angrily gyrating Urie out of the bathroom for the fifth time that night.

 

—-

 

It took the Quinx over a week to drop their heat. An agonising eleven days of crazy horny teenagers and his seemingly futile attempts at keeping them from mating. But somehow he managed it, Sasaki considered himself a god damned mother fucking hero for what he managed to pull off single handedly because apparently Arima “didn’t want to deal with that mess ever again”

 

The last few days were the easiest, the kids were showing more awareness, Shirazu actually competent enough to make himself food, Saiko needing assistance going down the stairs to have her morning coffee, Urie was still regrowing an arm after gnawing it off when he was handcuffed to Sasaki’s work desk, which was for some reason bolted to the floor.

 

Everything was fine. Sasakis phone rang, he answered quick, like always.

 

“So I hear everything was fine in the Chateau now?”

 

“Yes, thank you so much for helping me Arima”

 

“don’t mention it”

 

“You know i had to deal with so much bullshit this week! you said it was easy! where were you when shirazu wanted to fuck _me? huh?_ Have you fucking seen saiko’s bedsheets? her room is a swamp!”

 

“I said _you_ were easy, there was no knowing how difficult the others would be”

 

“Im not doing this ever again”

 

“thats too bad, because its going to happen again in about six or seven months, yours is up in one month”

 

Sasaki officially quits at life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How can i make dumb shit like this when i have something like 'lucidity' in my collections. Dont mind me.
> 
> Im Noheichou on tumblr. as many know. tell me im trash.


End file.
